Young Love
by Vince2012
Summary: Lizzie is secretly in love with Edwin She doesn't think he cares about her and things happen, EdwinOC at first then Lizwin later. Dasey.
1. They do not care!

**This is my first try at a LwD story I apologize if any of the character seem OOC or I get some details wrong.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing unfortunately except for Nicole.**

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

Lizzie was lying curled on her bed crying. _Why? Why does he have to like stupid Nicole?? What does she have that I don't!? And why does he only think of me as a sister?_

Lizzie had no idea when or why she fell in love with Edwin it had hit her like a pile of bricks. And what was worse only 3 days after she realized that she was in love with him Edwin and Nicole had started dating. That was 2 weeks ago.Edwin hadn't said to her that he had only thought of her as a sister, but ever since Nicole and Edwin had become a couple he had been acting towards Lizzie in a manner a brother would act towards a sister.

She had followed the same cycle since that time. Wake up, Shower, Go to school, come home, do homework, cry until dinner only leaving her room to use the bathroom, eat, cry until sleep.

She heard footstep and the door started to open.

"Lizzie." Casey began as she walked through the door.

Lizzie quickly wiped her eyes and sat and faced her sister.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Casey said as she took a few steps forward and sat next to her on her bed.

"Nothing." Lizzie said her voice slightly raspy from the crying. She turned away from Casey and looked at the wall hugging her knees close to her body.

"Then why are you crying?"

" Its none of your business!"

"Liz I'm just trying to help…"

"Well I didn't ask for your goddamn help! Get the hell out of my room! Now!" Lizzie screamed.

Casey stood slowly and took a couple of steps towards the door. "Remember Liz if you ever want to talk to me I'm here."

"I. Said. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room!" Lizzie said punctuating each word for emphasis.

Casey closed the door behind her sighing.

**Edwin's POV**

"Bye Nicole." Edwin said then he hung up the phone he stretched and yawned. It was almost 7:00pm so dinner would be soon Edwin thought as he went downstairs from his attic bedroom to put the cordless phone on the charger. He liked Nicole a lot she was pretty cute and smart.

"Uh-oh little bro got game what's that the third time this week she has called?" Derek said as he walked pass. Edwin bowed his head slightly and was blushed feverishly as he put the phone down.

Marti giggled at Edwin. "Nicole and Edwin sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Derek laughed as well. And Edwin turned an even brighter shade of red if that was even possible. After recovering from being made fun of he began to make his way up the stairs as he was coming up the stairs he heard: "Well I didn't ask for your goddamn help! Get the hell out of my room! Now!" then he heard Casey say something then Lizzie yelling at her to get out.

He made it to the top of the stairs as Casey was closing Lizzie's door.

"What's up with Lizzie?" Edwin asked

"I think there is something wrong she was crying and she yelled at me."

"Come to think of it she has been lock in her room for the last 2 weeks I thought she was working on her science project but I guess not." Edwin said thinking out loud.

"Well I hope you can get through to her because I had no luck."

"LIZZIE! EDWIN! CASEY! DINNER!" Nora called upstairs

Casey went down alone as Edwin went to Lizzie's door.

"Lizzie?" he said as he knocked softly " Its time for dinner."

When he heard nothing he slowly opened the door to find Lizzie sitting in front of her mirror putting on make-up to cover the tear stains on her cheeks and the puffiness and redness of her eyes.

"Lizzie?" He said again.

"I'll be down in a second." She called a little loudly she didn't even notice that the door was open.

"Okay."

He went downstairs and sat at his respective spot at the table. Casey gave him a look saying: _Don't bring it up or you'll worry mom and you know what will happen and Lizzie would hate us._

Edwin gave a look back saying that he understood.

"Where is Lizzie?" Nora asked

"She was doing some homework she said she would be down in a minute." Edwin lied.

"She had better come down quick or her spaghetti will get cold."

**Lizzie's POV**

She finished applying her make up and fix her hair a bit to make her look normal. She left her room and as she went down the stairs she silently prayed that Casey hadn't told anyone she was crying.

She made her way to the table and sat in her chair looking around to her surprise Casey hadn't brought it up because Marti was telling a story about how the teacher had given her a sticker for getting a 100 of the spelling test.

The rest of dinner continued that way with people telling stories about there day (except for Lizzie), Derek and Casey arguing a little and after she was done she asked to be excused and retreated back to her room. She wiped the make up from her face and sat back on her bed and once again began to cry again.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin watched as Lizzie retreated upstairs. _I'm gunna have to talk to her _he though.

He rushed through the rest of his dinner and excused himself from the table. He went upstairs and stood in front of he door thinking about how she had been distant for awhile and he had been to busy with Nicole to realize it. Sure he liked Nicole a lot but Lizzie was his best friend in the world and now he was worried about her.

He knocked on the door.

"Go away." He heard Lizzie say.

He opened the door a crack and said "Lizzie it's me." He saw her sitting on her bed hugging her knees close to her.

"I said go away!"

"Lizzie?" Edwin said softly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her bed where she sat crying and wrapped an arm around her. " What's wrong?"

Lizzie shrugged his arm off her and said, "I'm fine goddamn it! Can't you just leave me alone!?"

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!"

"There isn't anything wrong!"

"Then why have you lock yourself in you room for the past 2 weeks and done nothing but cry?"

"It's nothing! Just go." She said the tears began to flow harder and she began sobbing.

Edwin pulled her into a hug and she began to cry against his chest. He sat holding her for a good 10 minutes until she wasn't crying all the time whispering into her hair "it's okay shhhh it's okay."

"So are you gunna tell me what's bothering you?"

Lizzie pulled out of his hug sniffled a few times and said, "I told you to go away!"

"And I told you I'm not leaving until I have some answers!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Do you know how much it hurts to see my best friend in the entire world like this!?" tears gleaming in his eyes threatening to fall. " I may not have noticed before because I thought you were doing a science project but after what Casey told me I think different. I think that you have been sitting in here crying like this for the past 2 weeks and I demand to know why!"

"Stop acting like you actually care!"

"I do care Lizzie!"

"I didn't want to do this Edwin but you have left me no choice."

"Do what? Huh?"

All of a sudden Edwin felt a sharp pain in his …area and he fell off the bed and dropped to the floor crying out in pain. Lizzie had kneed him **there** and it hurt like hell. She grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him out into the hallway and went back into her room slamming the door and leaving Edwin holding his groin and in pain.

He saw Nora come up the stairs.

"I heard yelling what's going on…" Nora began then she saw Edwin lying on the floor "Oh dear god what happened?"

"N-noth-hing" Edwin sputtered out.

"Something happened or else you wouldn't be laying there doing what you're doing."

He stood up slowly as the pain was beginning to subside.

"She kicked you there? Didn't she." Nora said.

Edwin looked down and was blushing slightly.

Nora sighed then said "Lizzie get out here. Now."

**Lizzie's POV**

Lizzie had lain back down and was thinking _why does he have to act like he cares? All he cares about is that stupid Nicole girl. Ugh!_

Lizzie heard some talking outside her door it was her mom and Edwin.

"Lizzie get out here. Now." She heard her mom call.

Lizzie stood up and exited her room to find Edwin there slightly hunched over obviously still in pain.

"Yes mom?" Lizzie said innocently

"Why did you kick Edwin there?" Her mom asked

"I didn't." Hey it wasn't a lie after all she didn't kick him she kneed him.

Her mom rolled her eyes before saying, "Kneed same difference."

"Actually being kneed and kicked are two different things." Edwin began.

"Edwin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now Lizzie tell me why you kneed him."

"Simple he was bothering me."

"I was not!" Edwin said

"Even if he was that is no excuse to knee a boy there. You both are grounded until further notice.

"What?!" Edwin said "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No arguments. Now both of you bed. Now!"

"Whatever." Lizzie said going to the bathroom brushing her teeth then going back to her room and changing.

**Edwin's POV**

"Nora! This is so unfair I didn't do anything!" Edwin tried to argue trying to get ungrounded because his date with Nicole was Friday, which was tomorrow. Little did he know Nicole was Lizzie's problem.

"I told you no argument. Lizzie wouldn't have kneed you without having a good reason. I'm not saying what she did was right but she wouldn't do it without a good reason."

"But Nora!"

"BED NOW." George boomed clearly annoyed having to leave what him, Derek, and Casey were watching Marti already having been put in bed.

He ran upstairs with out another word. He brushed his teeth, then went to his room and changed.

_**Later that night (still Edwin's POV)**_

Edwin laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about what Lizzie had said to him. _"Stop acting like you actually care!" _Is that what she thought? That he didn't care?

He rolled over in to a more comfortable position. _She should know that I care about her a lot that she is my best friend in the world. I'm gunna have to have a talk with her._

**Lizzie's POV**

_**Even Later that night.**_

It was almost midnight and Lizzie was crying. _No one cares about me! Not Edwin! Not anyone!_

Then a crazy thought popped into her head: Runaway.

She stood up changed into some jeans and a T-shirt walked over to her book bag and dumped the contents on the floor.

She went downstairs quietly knowing that everyone would be asleep. She walked over to the pantry taking some fruit, some assorted snacks, and some bottles of water. She took a light jacket as well even thought it was summer it was still on the cool side.

She walked out the front door and closed it quietly. She walked until she was out in the street and turned around and looked at the house. The house she had fallen in love with Edwin in. The house where no one cared about her.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry if any of the characters were OOC especially Lizzie when she gets mad at Casey and Edwin for trying to help. I will try and update soon. Review Please!**


	2. The search begins

**(A/n) I apologize this chapter taking so long I've been swamped with schoolwork and other stuff and worse yet I've been sick all week. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap: **_She went downstairs quietly knowing that everyone would be asleep. She walked over to the pantry taking some fruit, some assorted snacks, and some bottles of water. She took a light jacket as well even thought it was summer it was still on the cool side. She walked out the front door and closed it quietly. She walked until she was out in the street and turned around and looked at the house. The house she had fallen in love with Edwin in. The house where no one cared about her._

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

Lizzie had been walking for almost 2 hours most of which tears had been running down her face. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going but in her mind any where is better than there.

She stopped for a moment and looked around she could see a short way away what looked to be a park. She walked into the park and looked around for a decent place to sleep. She was sleepy and tired of walking. She found a park bench and was about to lie down when she spotted garbage in front of the garbage can.

_Stupid people can't even put garbage into a garbage can! What if a poor bird or squirrel choked on that! _She thought as she picked it up and threw into the garbage can. She sighed and lay back down on the uncomfortable park bench. "I guess its better than the ground" she said to herself.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin yawned as he stretched; he was glad today was a teacher workday. It was almost 10am so he went bathroom and proceeded to go downstairs. He smiled as he smelled Canadian bacon. He entered the kitchen and was about to sit when he noticed something: Lizzie wasn't there. It was weird she was always up before him.

"Nora? Where is Lizzie?" Edwin asked

"I don't know. She hasn't come down yet. You should go get her because breakfast is almost ready." Nora said.

"Okay."

Edwin went back upstairs and stopped in front of Lizzie's door.

"Lizzie?" he said as he knocked softly. He knocked again.

He cracked open the door and said "Lizzie? Are you awake?"

He opened the door fully and looked around.

"What the hell?" He said as he noticed all the papers and textbooks dumped on the floor.

Edwin jogged downstairs and as he entered the kitchen Nora asked "Is Lizzie coming down?"

"She wasn't in there and her room is trashed."

"What did you just say?" Nora asked

"I said she wasn't in there and her room was trashed." Edwin repeated.

"ohmygoshohmygosh.Wherecouldshebe? Whatifsomeonebrokeinandandand" Casey said beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Case." Derek said rolling his eyes at Casey's overdramaticness.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I BE CALM? FOR ALL WE KNOW LIZZIE IS DEAD!" Nora yelled.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." George said taking charge. "Casey call some of Lizzie's friends see if any of them know where she might be."

"Daddy?" Marti said. She was sitting at the table eating her breakfast wondering what was going on. "What's going on?"

"Marti, Lizzie left last night without telling us and we are trying to find her." George explained slowly.

"Why did Lizzie leave the house in the middle of the night?"

"Well I don't know, but what I do know is that you need to finish your breakfast."

"Nuh-uh I want to help find Lizzie!" Marti said excitedly wanting to help.

"We are going to do that now finish your breakfast and we can go find her. The rest of you get ready to go. Nora, Marti, and myself will take my car and search. Derek, Casey and Edwin will take Derek's car and start searching if we find her we will call your cell phone and vise versa. I expect us all to be out of the house and searching within 30 minutes." George said.

**Casey's POV**

When George was done Casey went directly upstairs into Lizzie's room grabbing a little booklet of phone numbers Lizzie kept and began dialing numbers. After 10 minutes of dialing it was obvious Lizzie didn't go to a friend's house nor did she tell anyone where she would be. Casey went into Derek's room to see if he was ready but ended up pacing around his room.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin went up the stairs and into his bedroom to get dressed. _This is all my fault I should have seen that Lizzie was depressed but I wasn't paying enough attention to her. I mean what kind of best friend am I…? _Then Edwin felt an aching sensation near his heart. He put a hand over his heart and held it there for a moment. The pain didn't last long but it came back even stronger the second time. And he could feel tears in his eyes threatening to fall. _What is this feeling? Edwin began to think. _But his thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise coming from downstairs.

**Derek's POV **

Derek had been sitting in his room watching the love of his life, his girlfriend, Casey pacing in front of him muttering incoherent things and beating herself up for not telling her mom or George about this.

"This is all my fault if I had told someone then Lizzie would be here right now."

"Shut up." Derek said quietly

Casey's eyes flashed up dangerously and met his.

"This isn't your fault. It's no ones fault you couldn't have possibly known that she was gunna run away."

"But I could have told someone! Or done something other than give up!"

"You tried last night! You confronted her! You got screamed at!"

"But I could have done more!" Casey said angrily tears beginning to fall.

"You listen to me! You did all that you could! You tried to help her!"

"I should have recognized it sooner though! What kind of horrible sister am I! I hadn't even noticed until yesterday!"

Derek stood and grabbed Casey's wrists and pushed her against the wall. Before Casey could even comprehend what was going on Derek's lips crashed against her own.

They were kissing feverishly and passionately for a while until air became a necessity.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

Casey was blushing furiously looking down and away from Derek who still had her pinned against the wall.

"Thank you Derek." Casey said smiling a little.

"You're welcome." Derek said smirking.

"I don't even know what I did to deserve a boyfriend like you."

"I don't know either." Derek said cockily.

"Shut up." Casey said rolling her eyes and pushing Derek off of her.

Derek stumbled backwards and tripped over his book bag that was laying in the middle of the room and trying to prevent himself from falling he some how managed to take Casey and a stack of CDs from his desk with him.

"OW!" Derek said as he hit the floor.

"Casey!"

"Der-_ek_!"

Derek just smiled up at her and kissed her.

"What's going on in here?" George said as he opened the door. He looked around and found his son and stepdaughter fully engaged in there make out. And when Derek began to squeeze Casey's butt and Casey moaned in to Derek's mouth George had gone from shock to rage had enough.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING KISSING ON THE FLOOR AND WHAT DEREK IS DOING FONDILING YOU CASEY!"

Derek and Casey had suddenly became aware of Georges presence.

Casey looked up and saw George and was blushing very deeply.

An 'uh' was all Casey got out before they were interrupted by Edwin saying, "What's going on?" as he descended the attic stairs

"Edwin." George said not even turning around.

"Yes dad?"

"Get in the Derek's car."

"But..."

"Derek's Car. Now."

"Yes dad…" Edwin sighed as he left the scene.

"We will discuss this later but right now we have to find Lizzie." George said then turned and went downstairs and out of the house starting his car and turning out of the driveway to begin the look for Lizzie.

"Great going genius!" Derek said as he fixed his hair a little

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't pushed me us being together would still be a secret."

"It isn't my fault!"

"Is to."

"How mature Derek."

"Come on lets go. We have to fine Lizzie."

Casey gave him a quick peck on the lips before she stood up and helped him up.

"I love you Case."

"I love you more Der."

Derek rolled his eyes at his nickname and proceeded downstairs with her.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin had been sitting in Derek's car, waiting for him and Casey to come down thinking about that feeling that had earlier in his room. He was wondering what it could possibly be. And more importantly why he feels that way. He sighed and watched the front door open reviling a disheveled Derek and a slightly less disheveled Casey walking out. Its not like them being together surprised him. Derek locked the door behind him and Casey joined Edwin in the car, taking shotgun. Derek got in and they took off down the road.

**Lizzie's POV (earlier that morning)**

Lizzie woke up to the low light of dawn. Yawning she stood and stretched. She looked around thinking about what to do. She wasn't going to school and she sure as hell wasn't going to go home. She sighed and walked over to a swing set that was still slightly wet from the morning dew. This was going to be a long day.

**(A/n) I apologize again the chapter took so long I will try and update soon. I hope you liked it. Review!**


	3. Lizzie found?

**(A/n) I won't bore you with my useless blabbing. Here's the new chapter. Just btw bold italics are thought. **

**I would like to thank Lady Azura for giving me tips on how to make the character less OOC.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except the Conservation Centers of Canada because I made that up (and if by some coincidence it is real then I don't own it.)**

* * *

_**Recap:**__Lizzie woke up to the low light of dawn. Yawning she stood and stretched. She looked around thinking about what to do. She wasn't going to school and she sure as hell wasn't going to go home. She sighed and walked over to a swing set that was still slightly wet from the morning dew and sat down. This was going to be a long day._

* * *

**Edwin's POV**

Casey had been telling Derek any places Lizzie might be, from the soccer field to the Conservation Centers of Canada, London office and Derek had been driving to each location with no luck. They had been driving around for almost 3 and ½ hours and it was 1:30. Since none of them (excluding Marti) ate a full breakfast and neither team had any luck finding Lizzie they decided to meet at Smelly Nelly's for lunch to discuss anywhere Lizzie might go. Casey had enlisted the help of Sam and Emily and they were both happy to help. Unfortunately, other than noticing that Derek and Casey had enlisted the help of Sam and Emily he had been completely zoned out. As soon as they parked, Casey went into the diner to get some tables for the whole family plus Sam and Emily so they could all sit together.

Derek got out then noticed Edwin was staring off into space.

He opened the back door and said "Edwin?"

Derek snapped his fingers in front of Edwin's face a couple times.

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Where? What?"

"Ha Edwin doesn't even know what's going on. Not surprising, since he is a complete idiot." Derek said laughing and poking fun at his little brother.

"Shut up Derek. I'm not in the mood." Edwin said icily before shoving past Derek and exiting the car.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch Ed. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Geez"

"Yeah our stepsister has run away and all you can think of is making jokes..." Edwin said as he walked towards the dinner.

"Yeah just because I'm not in love with her makes me care about her less."

"What?" Edwin said halting and turning around

"You really think I'm that stupid? That oblivious? I mean I see the way you look at her sometimes."

"I am not in love with her._**Am I?**_ First off she is my stepsister! And second I'm dating Nicole for god sakes!"

Derek put his hand on Edwin's shoulder "It's alright little man your secret is safe with me." Derek said smirking.

"I am not in love with her!" Edwin said trying more to convince himself rather than Derek. He shoved Derek.

"What the fuck is your problem lover boy?" Derek said angrily shoving him back.

Edwin had snapped. He punched Derek in the face after he had shoved him and Derek, who didn't expect it took it full force and stumbled backwards before standing up and tackling Edwin to the ground. Derek was able to punch Edwin once in the face in before Edwin kneed him hard in the stomach. Edwin rolled on top and began to punch Derek in the face. Suddenly he was jerked backwards.

"What the hell." Edwin said still reeling with anger.

"Son I think you might want to calm down." A burly voice said he didn't recognize it.

"What the hell is going on?" Casey said angrily as she came out of Smelly Nelly's

"Excuse me ma'am I would like to ask who you are."

"These two dunces are my stepbrothers unfortunately."

The man that was holding him released his shirt. Edwin turned and saw a tall, burly black police uniform.

"Edwin are you okay?" Casey said worriedly.

"I'm fine whatever." Edwin said shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk towards the door of Smelly Nelly's.

Derek who was still lying on the ground dazed from the punches to the face that Edwin gave him sat slowly clutching his nose. Casey crouched by him and said some stuff that Edwin didn't hear and then he heard Derek say "it's not my fault."

He sighed went inside and sat in a booth close to the door.

He watched as a car pulled into the parking lot and stopped abruptly. Then Edwin recognized it was his dad's car he paled _**oh shit.**_

**Lizzie's POV**

It was almost 1:30 and she had been sitting in the same spot thinking. About why no one cared about why everyone acted like they did (the only reason she had hoped Casey didn't tell everybody about her crying was because she didn't want to be showered in fake caring and love.) About what she was going to do. About why she was alone. And the one question that stood above all the rest the one question she didn't have an answer for was: Was it really what she thought it was? And if it was why did she felt the way she did? Was it because of there close proximity or was it something more?

She was brought out of her thoughts when a soccer ball rolled to a stop in front of her.

"A little help?" A girl called. She was about 20 yards away and she had and some friend behind her. She had brown hair and was about her height and had green eyes. Lizzie kicked the ball full force and it went sailing past the girl and her friends.

"Wow. Nice kick. You want to join our game we are one player short. My boyfriend was suppose to come but he isn't here."

"Sure I guess…"_**Ah good soccer the only thing that never lets me down in the world. **_Lizzie stood from the swing and stretched a bit before grabbing her bag and jogging over to their makeshift field.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" the girl commented.

"I think so. What middle school do you go to?"

"Sir John Sparrow Thompson Middle School."

"I go there to. I guess we don't have any classes together. Otherwise we would be friends because you seem like a pretty cool girl."

"Thank you."

She put her bag down on the outskirts of the field and joined the game. She was on the team with the girl, another girl that was a bit taller than her and had red hair and brown eyes that she knew her name was Samantha, and a boy that was a good bit taller than her with brown hair and blue-green eyes and she also knew him because she was Samantha's boyfriend.

The other team was composed of 1 black girl, an Asian girl, and 2 guys both with brown hair. None of which Lizzie knew.

They played 3 games (all of which Lizzie's team won) and were in the middle of a 4th when the girl's parents called them over to eat.

"Um would it be okay with your parents if you ate with us?" The girl said

"Sure…" Lizzie said a bit hesitantly

"By the way I'm Nicole. That" _**Could it be…? Na Nicole is a common name there are like 4 in my grade and like 15 in the entire school.**_ Motioning with her finger "is Samantha," pointing to the girl with red hair. She learned the rest of the grounds names. Xavier was the boy with the blue-green eyes. Bree was the black girl. Susan was the Asian girl. And Jeffery and Nick, the two other boys on the other team.

"So what's your name?" Nicole began before her phone went off. "Hold on… It's my boyfriend."

"Hello." Nicole said sadness clear in her voice.

"Where are you? And why aren't you at my birthday party? You forgot didn't you? What kind of boyfriend are you?" A couple of tears began to roll down her face as she hung up the phone not even waiting for a response.

**Edwin's POV**

"I want to know why you two were fighting in the parking lot. I mean I pull in here and expect to park get out and have a nice orderly lunch and discuss a plan to find Lizzie and I find my two sitting next to a police officer telling me that my sons were fighting." George said clearly pissed he was sitting across from Derek and Edwin. Edwin wasn't paying attention. In all honesty he didn't care what happened. The only thing he cared about was Lizzie. And what Derek said. _**Am I really in love? Do I really feel that way about Lizzie? And was that why I had that empty feeling this morning?**_

"Now we are gunna eat and after we find Lizzie, we are going to discuss this!"

After the entire family (minus Lizzie) and Sam and Emily finished eating they all went back to searching. Casey had gone with Emily giving some excuse about having to deal with too much testosterone and needing some girl time. So Derek and Edwin were stuck alone.

"Derek… Look I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

"Edwin… its alright… I understand what you're going through. I went through the same thing when I fell in love with Casey…"

" Oh crap! I was suppose to go to Nicole's birthday party today shit! She is never gunna talk to me again." Edwin groaned

"Call her then."

"Thank you Derek."

Edwin dialed in the number and waited for Nicole to answer.

"Hi Nicole."

"Where are you? And why aren't you at my birthday party? You forgot didn't you? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

-click-

"Ouch."

"Derek can we go see her she is at a park like 5 minutes away from her I need to get this sorted out…"_**even though I'm in love with Lizzie I don't want to lose Nicole… she has been a best friend to me, more than Lizzie at least recently.**_

"You're the boss little man." Derek said then mumbled "Although you are in love with Lizzie."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You said something after 'You're the boss little man'"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I said nothing."

"Fine whatever."

The rest of the short car ride was quiet and before they knew it they were at the park.

**Lizzie's POV**

Nicole had been crying on Samantha's shoulder for a while and Sam and her mom had tried to comfort her saying he wasn't worth her tears if he couldn't even show up at her birthday party.

Lizzie thought she was being way too overdramatic, even more so than Casey and that is an accomplishment. _**I feel sorry for her loser of a boyfriend. I mean she didn't even let him explain.**_

Lizzie felt like odd not being able to anything except sit there, sure she knew these people from school well enough to recognize their faces but she didn't know their names.

Nicole had calmed down and now was sitting back next.

No one said anything. They just sat and ate in silence.

"Umm Nicole…" said Jeff

"Yes?" Nicole said lifting her head up

"You're boyfriend is over there and he is coming this way."

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin exited the car quickly and spotted a group of his friends sitting at a picnic table.

As he jogged over and saw who he thought to be Nicole had stood and went in the other direction upon seeing him. Sam had stood up and came up to Edwin and slapped him hard.

"What kind of boyfriend are you? You don't even have the decency to show up on time to your girlfriend's birthday party."

"Well maybe if someone let me explain why I wasn't here!" He yelled.

"Fine tell us why!" Sam yelled back.

"My stepsister ran away last night I have been trying to find her and the party slipped my mind."

"You expect me to believe that?" Nicole said from the table.

"Huh?" Edwin said a bit surprised.

"What?"

"I thought you had left as soon as you saw me coming."

"I don't run from my problems Edwin."

"I know… who was that other girl?"

"What you think this is the best time to talk about random girls from our school?" Nicole yelled angrily

"Who was she?"

"I think her name is Lisa or Lizzie or something like that I've seen her at school." Susan commented.

"That was his stepsister? I didn't know Edwin and Lizzie were step-siblings." Xavier commented.

Without another word Edwin took off in the direction of Derek's car.

"You fix-" Derek began before he was interrupted by Edwin.

"She is over there, I saw her run. Call everyone tell them to get over here."

Edwin slammed the car door shut and ran past the confused group of his friends.

"I'll tell you what's going on later." He called back over his shoulder continuing to sprint in the direction Lizzie went.

* * *

**(a/n) There you go I hope you liked it. I may not be updating anytime soon because I have work to do over spring break (its great isn't it stupid teachers…)**


	4. I can not take it anymore

(A/n) I really should be doing work but screw that

**(A/n) I really should be doing work but screw that. Enjoy. Just to clarify Edwin and Lizzie are both 14. **

**Disclaimer- I's owns nothing.**

* * *

**Recap: **_Without another word Edwin took off in the direction of Derek's car. "You fix-" Derek began before he was interrupted by Edwin. "She is over there, I saw her run. Call everyone tell them to get over here." Edwin slammed the car door shut and ran past the confused group of his friends. "I'll tell you what's going on later." He called back over his shoulder continuing to sprint in the direction Lizzie went._

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

As soon as Jeff said that she had looked up and saw Edwin coming in her direction. _**Oh crap. **_She stood and took off in the opposite direction. She heard some one call where are you going after her but she ignored them and continued to run. After she thought she put enough distance between her and Edwin she slowed from a dead sprint to a fast walk.

She went out of the park and followed the sidewalk up the road trying to blend in with the pedestrians as she passed various specialty shops lined up and down the street. _**Crap I left my bag! **_She sighed. _**I'll have to go back later and get.**_ She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Lizzie!" She heard Edwin's voice call.

She looked around and saw Edwin running to catch up with her without a second thought she turned and started sprinting.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin had been sprinting in the direction Lizzie went and slowed as he exited the park. He looked up the street lined with the various shops and spotted Lizzie as she stopped and leaned against a building.

He looked both ways before crossing the intersection. And sprinted across the road and when Lizzie was within 10 yards he yelled her name. And she took off. _**DAMNIT!**_

"Lizzie!" He yelled again she was getting farther away and Edwin was getting tired.

He saw her run into someone and knocked them down and her falling on top of them.

He sped up fighting his lungs and his legs screaming stop. She stood as he was closing on her. She began running again but Edwin was already right on her. He tackled her and they went sliding into a flower patch. He was laying on top of her their faces in very close proximity.

"Get off me!" Lizzie yelled drawing the attention of nearby passbyers.

"No. We are going to stay right her until our parents get here and then you are going to explain to us why you decided to runaway!" Edwin said

Then he saw his dad's car pull in front of them causing cars behind them to honk but Nora got out of the passenger side and Edwin stood up pulling Lizzie up with him. Nora brushed him and Lizzie off before Edwin led them towards the back seat. Lizzie shrugged Edwin off before getting in the car and slamming the door.

Edwin got in on the other side before they began driving back to the house.

The car ride was silent except for Nora calling Derek and Casey telling them that they had Lizzie.

Even the always-talkative Marti was silent.

**Lizzie's POV**

When they got home Lizzie exited the car went inside went up to her room slammed and locked the door. Nora followed her upstairs and she heard her mom knock on the door. "Look honey." Nora began "We love you and we want to help you but we can't know how to help you unless you tell us what's wrong sweetheart. We aren't mad at you we just want to help."

_**Only…Edwin can help me… but he doesn't even love me the way I love him… I'm in love with my stepbrother… **_Lizzie thought as tears began to roll down her face. She sunk down to the floor sitting with her back to her bed hugging her legs to her body and crying.

She heard her mom say "Honey you may not be ready to talk now but when you are I'll be here."

Lizzie climbed onto her bed and cried herself into an exhausted sleep not bothering to change from the clothes she had been wearing.

**Edwin's POV**

Not a single sound had come from Lizzie's room for the past two hours. Derek and Casey had long since come home, his dad and Nora had thanked Sam and Emily and they both went home.

He had apologized to Derek again and Derek had again said it was okay. Derek had gone into the basement with Casey after muttering something about having to have discuss him and Casey with the 'rents.

Edwin had previously been sitting outside of her room but gave up after he heard soft snoring coming from the other side. He resigned himself up to his room laying down plugging his headphones into his IPOD and cranking it as loud as he could to block out all of his thoughts, but it didn't work. One thought kept resonating in his head _**I'm in love with my stepsister… And she won't ever feel the same way…. **_After awhile and more than a few tears he fell asleep.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Liz wake up, wake up." Casey said shaking her sister softly.

Lizzie mumbled something incoherent into her pillow it sounded like "Edwin" but Casey couldn't be sure.

"Liz?" Casey questioned

Lizzie shifted and began rubbing her eyes. "Casey? What do you want?" she mumbled tiredly. "Wait how did you get into my room? I locked the door!"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "It was unlocked when I came up here."

"Fine whatever." Lizzie said giving up. "What do you want anyway?"

"Its dinner time."

"I'm not hungry." Lizzie lied as she sat up, really not wanting to go down because _he_ would be there….

But against her will Lizzie's stomach growled. She looked away.

"Your stomach seems to think otherwise. Now tell me what is the real reason why you don't want to go downstairs."

Lizzie didn't say anything; she merely walked passed Casey and went downstairs really not caring about her appearance. Casey rolled her eyes and followed her down.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin shot up in bed sweating. He had a dream…. A dream about her… doing things with him she would never do in real life…

He sighed.

"Yo little bro. Time to eat." Derek said as he entered.

"I'm not eating. Especially since she is gonna be down there…" Edwin stated muttering the last part to himself.

"Ed… What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry is all."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Yes." Edwin said quite bluntly.

"Edwin, don't make me pound you."

"Last time I checked I kicked your ass earlier today."

"You caught me off guard that's all."

"Whatever."

"Since when are you not hungry? You eat more than me when I was going through puberty! Plus it's Pizza!"

Edwin rolled his eyes pushed pass Derek and went downstairs.

He sat down and picked up a piece of pizza, put it on his plate and took a small bite. Then he saw Lizzie come down. She looked adorable; her hair was carelessly thrown into a ponytail and she didn't have any makeup on.

**Lizzie's POV**

Lizzie sat down and began nibbling on a piece of pizza. She realized all eyes were on her and the entire table was quiet.

"May I be excused?" Lizzie said breaking the silence. She didn't even wait for a reply before bolting upstairs.

Edwin left the table following after her, not bothering to ask to be excused.

Lizzie was about to close her door when Edwin caught it and slipped in behind her.

"What do you want?" Lizzie asked annoyed wanting to cry in peace and really not wanting to talk to Edwin.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing."

"You expect me to believe that nothing is going on when you ran away and now are locking yourself in your room?"

"Look, it's nothing!" Lizzie said angrily. She tried to go around him and out the door but Edwin was too fast for her. Before she knew it she was pinned to the door, Edwin holding both her wrists. Then she realized they were very close to each other; their faces almost touching.

"Tell me!" He growled his warm breath tickling her face.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She closed the remaining distance between them crashing her lips into his.

* * *

**(A/N) I seriously don't like my story anymore. I'm thinking about deleting it and starting over. Anyways Review... **


	5. mistakes

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait…I just haven't been inspired 2 write and… yeah…. So anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- After a 2 month absence I still own nothing…**

* * *

**Recap: **_Before she knew it she was pinned to the door, Edwin holding both her wrists. Then she realized they were very close to each other; their faces almost touching. _

"_Tell me!" He growled his warm breath tickling her face._

_She just couldn't take it anymore. She closed the remaining distance between them crashing her lips into his._

* * *

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin felt Lizzie's lips caressing his own. It was better than he had imagined. Then his world came crashing down. HE couldn't do this, he was kissing his step-sister and no matter how much he was in love with her, it was just wrong. He pushed Lizzie away softly.

**Derek's POV**

After dinner was done George sent Marti into the living room and told Derek and Casey to sit down at the table.

"So how long has this been going on?" Nora asked calmly.

"About a year and half." Derek said

"So you have been going behind our backs dating for a year and a half?" Nora said shocked.

"Yes." Derek responded.

"And you didn't trust us enough to come to us and tell us the truth?"

"NO it's not that…." Casey said "It's just this sort of thing is looked down upon and well we kind of thought you would break us up."

"It was my idea for keeping it from you guys." Derek interjected.

"Look I don't care that you have been keeping it from us but since Nora and I know now, there are some ground rules. But before I tell you those, I need you to answer one question for me have you guys…. you know." George said

"NO!" Derek and Casey cried in unison

"Good." Nora said.

"Okay now for the rules."

"1. No Sex none. Not under this roof."

"What? Awwwwwwww!" Derek said jokingly

"2. Do not kiss, or show any other type of physical affection in the presence of your younger siblings."

"3. If you do that in one of your guy's rooms for the love of god, lock the door."

"Anything else?" Derek asked

"As of now no, but there might be in the future. If you break these rules there will be consequences."

"You guys can go."

Casey and Derek left the kitchen with goofy smiles on both their faces.

Casey was about to go upstairs with Derek when Marti asked to help her with her art project and Casey couldn't resist.

Derek rolled his eyes and continued upstairs making a comment about how she was free to join him at anytime. As he ascended the stairs he heard yelling and began to listen in.

**Edwin's POV**

She looked at him confused as she took a few steps back.

"Edwin? What?" She asked softly.

"Lizzie…" Edwin cut her off, " I… We can't do this…Even though I like you… a lot.. It's wrong…"

"Why is it wrong? I like you! A lot too. That kiss was the most amazing thing ever."

"Plus I'm still going out with Nicole… and I don't want to hurt her…"

"Well you're hurting me!"

"Liz…"

"Answer my question how is it wrong?" Lizzie said temper flaring.

"Lizzie we are step-siblings…"

"WHO FUCKING CARES?" Lizzie yelled tears filling her eyes. "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE ABOUT SOME NARROW-MINDED ASSHOLES WHO THINK ITS WRONG? WE LIKE EACH OTHER A LOT SO IT SHOULDN'T MATTER!!"

"Liz…"

"NO! DON'T EVEN. IF YOU REALLY LIKED ME AS MUCH AS YOU SAID YOU DO THEN IT WOULDN'T MATTER TO YOU."

"Liz…please.. list-"

"NO I WANT YOU TO GET THE OUT OF MY ROOM. NOW."

At this point tears were streaming down her face. Her cheat heaving

"Fine… Lizzie but if you at least want to hear me out then you know where to find me."

A loud slapping sound resonated through the room.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! NOW LEAVE!"

Edwin did a double take and brought his hand to his face where Lizzie had slapped him. Edwin sighed and left her room.

"Looks like you're in the dog house big time little bro." Derek said smirking leaning against the door to his room.

"Shut up." Edwin said quietly as he walked passed Derek to his own bedroom.

**Lizzie's POV**

Since Edwin had left all Lizzie had done was curl up in the corner and begin to sob uncontrollably. _Why? Why does this always happen to me? Always the best stuff in my life is followed by something bad… Like after we won the soccer championship I slipped and broke my leg during the celebration…_

She growled and punched the wall.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin frowned staring up at his ceiling. He fucked up and he knew it. _God I'm so stupid…and now I lost my best friend and… and her completely…_

He had no idea what to do. _I need advice… but from who? Jamie? No he wouldn't understand… Derek? No… George? Well he probably is the best option… but no names… I'll say I'm asking for a friend…_

Edwin took a deep breath got up and headed downstairs.

**Derek's POV**

Casey had joined him a little while ago and they were lying on his bed together. He was holding her close to him.

"I can't believe we didn't get in trouble and our parents didn't go crazy." Casey said smiling and giving him a peck.

Derek was staring off in space thinking about the argument he had heard between Lizzie and Edwin before.

"Derek?" Casey questioned

"Huh? Oh yeah me too…"

"Der what is it."

"Nothing.."

"Derek…there's something.. I'm not stupid…"

"I know your not…"

"What is it?"

"After our conversation I was coming upstairs and I heard Ed and Liz screaming at each other. I seriously think they are in love…."

"He looked like they took teletubbies off TV."

"Derek be serious…"

"Fine. Trust me if you saw the look on Ed's face you would think they were in love too."

"But what were they arguing about?"

"They kissed and obviously they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend because he is still going out with that one girl… but Edwin was telling her it was wrong and that pissed Lizzie off."

"I know how she is when she is really, really angry."

"But that isn't the worst part. She said she never wanted to talk to him again."

"Sounds like we got a big problem." Casey said. "I'm going to talk to her okay?"

"Sure just leave me here… all alone… hmph I feel so unloved."

"Der-ek… be serious."

"Fine, fine I'm just kidding."

Edwin's POV

When Edwin entered the kitchen Nora was washing dishes.

"Um Nora do you know where he.." Edwin began

"In our bedroom." Nora said cutting him off.

"Thanks." Edwin said heading towards his parent's bedroom.

He entered the room and saw his dad typing something on the computer.

"Um dad…"

"Yes Ed?" George said turning his chair to face Edwin.

"Can you give me some advice?"

"Sure what's up bud?"

"Well my friend is going out with a girl that he thought he liked but he really didn't. And he really, really likes another girl and she likes him back but its wrong and the girl is really mad at him for saying that it was when she confronted him. And he also doesn't want to hurt the girl he's going out with."

"Well he may not like it but he is going to have to. The best he can do is let her down easy. As for the other girl she will be mad for a while but she will eventually calm down and she probably will if she really likes him and he needs to apologize to the girl as well because the first step for a second chance is taking responsibility. But why is it wrong?"

"Thanks dad you're the best."

"Ed wait."

"Bye." He left the bedroom and ascended the stairs to go to his own to think about how to let Nicole down easy, and apologize to Lizzie to make things right.

**Lizzie's POV**

Lizzie stood shakily and moved to her dresser moving opening her sock draw and moving the socks to find what she was looking for. Then she found it. A knife. She had thought about it immensely over the 2 weeks after she realized she loved Edwin but never did it.

She closed the draw and sat back in the corner.

She put the blade against her forearm about 1/3rd the way up from her wrist. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you have it. I will try to update again soon no promises cuz I still don't like the story that much. Review.**


	6. Making things right pt1

**(A/n) See I'm updating in a timely manner :P anyway here it is its 3am so yeah if there so grammar/spelling errors to bad...**

**Disclaimer- 6 chapters in and I still own nothing sadly.**

* * *

**Recap**_**:**__ Lizzie stood shakily and moved to her dresser moving opening her sock draw and moving the socks to find what she was looking for. Then she found it. A knife. She had thought about it immensely over the 2 weeks after she realized she loved Edwin but never did it._

_She closed the draw and sat back in the corner._

_She put the blade against her forearm about 1/3rd the way up from her wrist. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

The cool blade touched her skin. She pressed it down inhaling sharply. She pulled the knife back her hand shaking violently. She could see the faint cut. It was small and bleeding. She moved it up a little from the previous cut and did it again. This time she had cut deeper but the cut was still small. It was making her feel better for some reason her wrist was hurting but it still felt good...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Lizzie?" Casey called "I'm coming in." and the door began opening.

_Crap I forgot to lock it!_

She quickly threw the knife under her bed.

**Casey's POV**

As Casey entered the dark room she saw the metallic part of a knife flash from the hallway light and slide under her bed. She saw Lizzie in the corner huddled in a ball.

"What do you want?" Lizzie said. Her voice hoarse from crying.

Casey didn't answer she simply closed the door and joined her little sister on the floor.

"You know it doesn't help any?" Casey said softly.

"What?" Lizzie asked confused.

Casey rolled up her sleeve show Lizzie her wrist.

Lizzie gasped. She could see 3 very faint lines.

"How? When? Why?"

"It... Was back when I thought Derek hated me... Just trust me Liz... it doesn't help... you may think it does but after awhile then you'll stat thinking it's stupid then you'll end up hating yourself more..."

"I can't hate myself anymore than I already do... for falling in l-love with..."

"With?"

"E-Edwin.."

"Why."

"Because it's obvious he'll never feel the same way... because it's "wrong"..."

"He loves you Lizzie... more than you know... he just wasn't thinking..."

Lizzie sighed. A few tears began to run down her face.

"I'm so stupid." She murmured mostly to herself.

"Liz you're not stupid... we all make mistakes... just don't do it again...Okay Liz?"

"I won't Casey... I promise..."

"I'm not gonna tell Mom or George, but if you do it again I will have to okay Liz?"

"Thank you big sis..."

Casey hugged her little sister and said, "You're welcome. Now come on Liz lets get those cuts taken care of..."

She helped her sister up taking her to the bathroom. She cleaned each cut, Lizzie grimacing each time Casey put some Neosporin on it and put band-aids on it.

She hugged her little sister one last time before kissing her forehead and leaving her to herself.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin had been standing outside of Lizzie's bedroom for a good 10 minutes. Casey had been entering Derek's room when he came down from his bedroom. He had not worked up the courage to go inside yet...

_Come on Edwin pull yourself together you need to apologize to her... for being so stupid._

Edwin sighed. _Here we go._

He opened the door and found Lizzie lying on her bed sleeping with her headphones on listening to her IPOD.

He smiled. _She looks so cute..._

He took the headphones off turning off the IPOD and placing it on Lizzie's dresser.

He kissed her softly on the forehead. Then on the lips letting that one last a bit longer.

Before he knew what was going on he felt an arm pulling him back down on top of Lizzie. And she was kissing him.

When the kissed ended they were both red in the face and breathing heavily. Edwin moved from on top of Lizze and sat next to her on her bed.

"That...was amazing..." Lizzie said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Edwin said shyly.

"S'okay... I... We need to talk anyway..."

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a moment before they both began at the same time. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Edwin puzzled.

"Well... I guess I kind of over reacted..."

"No no I was being stupid... I shouldn't have said all that about it being wrong and honestly I don't care anymore..."

"Good." she said smiling softly and pecked him on his lips.

"I'm still kind of mad at you though..."

"I know...I have one thing left to do..."

"What's that?"

"Break up with Nicole..."

"Good luck..."

Edwin left Lizzie's room and went to his own. He dialed the familiar he hoped it wasn't to late because it was almost 9.

"Hello..?" The women he could only assume was her mom on the other line answered.

"Um hello... Can I please speak to Nicole?"

He heard on the other line the person yell upstairs "Nicky phone."

A few moments later, Nicole answered the phone.

"Hey Ed what's up?"

"Nothing... How are you?"

"Fine. Tried. I was about to go to bed actually since we have school tomorrow. Anyway, I know you didn't call me at nine to check up on me what's up?"

"Well... Nicole... I'm sorry about earlier... at the park how I didn't show up to your party..."

"It's okay I understand you had a family emergency. I overreacted; I should be apologizing to you... You've been a great boyfriend... and I should've at least heard you out before I hung up..."

"Well that's kinda what I wanted to talk about..."

"Huh?"

"Well... I... Nicole you're a great girl its just that.. I have feelings for another girl... and its not that I don't like you it's just..."

"So what are you trying to say Ed?"

"Ummm Nicole... I want to break up with you...Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl... just not the girl for me... I'm sorry..."

There was silence on the other line. He heard the phone being slammed against something and then the phone went to the dial tone.

"Shit.." Edwin muttered as he hung up the phone. He didn't want to lose Nicole. She was a great girl and an even better friend. A little over dramatic but hey all girls are.

He would have to deal with that tomorrow...

* * *

**(A/N) There you are... I hope you liked it... Review please otherwise I won't know if my story is good enough to continue writing... Happy Independence Day for people in the US.**


	7. Making things right pt2

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing...**

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

It was a normal morning in the Mcdonald-Venturi household, normal except Edwin acting mopey.

Lizzie had listened in on the phone conversation last night; she wasn't trying to be nosy, she just wanted to make sure everything was gonna be okay. Okay fine, maybe she was being nosy but she was just curious.

The whole bus ride to school, Edwin didn't say a thing he looked far off and in thought. Lizzie was sitting next him but said nothing.

As she was getting off the bus, she saw Edwin rush towards homeroom obviously to talk to Nicole.

**Nicole's POV**

Nicole was sitting in her car that was currently parked in front of school. Her mom dropped her off everyday as soon as school opened so she could go to work because they didn't live on or near a bus route.

It had never bothered her before but now she knew Edwin was gonna come and find her regardless… So there was no use in hiding…

She had spent most of the previous night crying. In all honesty, she was falling for Edwin hard. It broke her heart when Edwin said that they were breaking up. She threw the phone at the floor breaking it, not believing what her ears were telling her. She lied about the reason for throwing it down stating it simply was not working right and it was pissing her off. She got lectured about keeping her anger under control but not punished

She had no idea what she was going to say to him, but she was still kind of mad nonetheless.

The bell rang alerting them that school was open.

"Bye sweetie. Have a nice day." Her mom said as she exited the car.

She put on a fake smile and said "I will you do too mom."

She left the car and went straight to homeroom sitting in the back not bothering to delay the inevitable.

**Edwin's POV**

He hauled ass to homeroom knowing that Nicole was almost always there way before 1st period started.

He stopped a few feet away from the door of his homeroom classroom to catch his breath.

I just will have to explain it to her… Its not that I don't care about her it just that I love Lizzie…

Edwin entered the classroom slowly instantly noticing Nicole sitting in the back.

He approached the desk and sat next to her.

"Ummmmm hi… Nicole." He asked hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Nicole snipped.

Edwin was a bit taken back by Nicole's reaction he didn't expect them to be all hunky-dory but Nicole was being a straight up bitch.

"Nicole…" Edwin said softly "Look I'm sorry for calling you last night like that I wasn't thinking…"

"That's great to know. Now are you gonna stop wasting my time?" Nicole replied bitterly

That hurt it felt like Edwin had just got slapped in the face.

"Nicole…"

"I mean I fall in love with you and now you dump me for another girl?"

"You love me?"

"Duh…. Now Just leave me alone you asshole."

Edwin was getting a bit pissed at himself… She was in love with him and he basically dumped him for another girl. He took a deep breath.

"Nicole…"

"You're still here?"

"Yes Nicole I'm still here; I care about you….just not like that…I want you still to be a part of my life. It's just not fair to you that I like another girl and am going out with you. I do feel kinda bad but…"

"Who's the other girl?" Nicole said interrupting.

"What?"

"The other girl, who is she?"

"You don't know her…."

"You know Ed you are a pretty good liar but not **that** good."

"It's…" Edwin started slowly

"Who?"

"Lizzie…"

"I thought so…"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I caught you a few times shooting her those looks."

Edwin blushed a little and looked away embarrassed.

"At least you're not leading me on…" Nicole sighed, she had a dreamy look in her eyes. " It was good while it lasted."

She touched his cheek softly. "M-may I?" she asked hesitantly

Edwin nodded knowing what she was asking.

Nicole placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Edwin…But I respect your decision… it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt… but I'll get over it." Nicole said sadly. A lone tear streaked down her face. Edwin took his thumb and wiped the tear.

"I'm sorry." He said softly…

"I know you are…" She replied.

And like that it was over.

**Lizzie's POV**

Lizzie had been watching the whole exchange. Lizzie felt kind of bad actually… because Edwin broke that poor girl's heart because he loved her…

The kids filed in filling up the classroom. Chatter arose and the teacher took roll. Soon afterward the bell for first period rang.

She sighed collecting her things before heading to class.

**Edwin's POV**

Edwin left the classroom telling Nicole they could talk later if she wanted. He went to the first period, which he happened to have with Lizzie. He sat next to her in the back.

"How did it go?" Lizzie asked knowingly

"Okay I guess… But I still feel bad… I mean I broke her heart…"

Lizzie sighed, "I'm sorry that well you had to make that choice because of me."

"No no Lizzie no its not your fault…"

"Edwin, I'm a big girl…. I know it was… I mean if you hadn't fallen for me you wouldn't have broken up with her…"

"But… I was the one who fell in love with you so it's my fault.."

"Mr. Venturi, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth and pay attention."

"Yes sir."

"I feel kinda bad anyway." Lizzie continued in a hushed whisper.

"Liz don't, I love you and I hate it when you're sad."

"Right back atcha." Lizzie replied.

Edwin smiled.

"So does that mean we're official…?" Lizzie asked softly.

"If you want to be my girlfriend."

"Of course I will Ed." Lizzie said smiling.

She pecked him because no one was looking.

"So who are we gonna tell?" Edwin asked cautiously

"Everyone… their no point keeping it a secret if people don't like it too bad… Because we are **not** brother and sister…"

Ed smiled pecking her right back.

**THE END.**

* * *

**(A/N) This is the last chapter I may or may not put a epilogue but for now this story is complete. There also may be a sequel in the future no guarantees. Review please.**


End file.
